The present invention relates to a level converting circuit and, more particularly, to a level converting circuit for converting an amplitude level of an ECL level to that of a MOS level.
A conventional ECL-MOS level converting circuit of the kind to which the present invention relates and which is generally available is a type in which one output of a differential amplifier is outputted through an emitter-follower circuit. The arrangements employed and the problems existing in such a circuit will be fully explained later to facilitate the understanding of the present invention.
In the conventional level converting circuit referred to above, there is a limit to the lowest power supply voltage and thus such circuit is not suited for use in a low voltage circuit.